Ice Cream
by Bitway
Summary: When one needs to take a break, it's better to have a sweet treat with it. {tatsutachi}


Teal eyes wander the pitch, glazing over the rest of the team and landing upon one member in particular. His eyes had settled upon the goal and the brunette defending it. Blue eyes shined with determination as he readied himself to protect the goal. A ball had been stopped in its tracks and the goalie had been pushed back, just a bit, from the force of it.

Hiroto watches for a moment, trying to recall if he'd seen the other take a break. It was difficult to watch over him while he had his own practice to focus on, but a quick glance had found its way over to him every now and then. As the goalie shouted for another round, he took this chance to analyze the other's movements.

Tachimukai clapped his hands together before preparing himself for the next ball. The boy was focused, taking heavy breaths, sweat falling. His mind was on what was coming next, where he fell short, and how he could improve. It was the usual 'I'll perfect it next time,' playing in his head. And that repetitive thought was what kept pushing him, making him power through shoot after shoot without a break.

Practice would be over shortly. Everyone would be granted free time for the remainder of the day- until dinner. It wasn't unusual for other members of the team to be caught practicing on their own, but he had a feeling Tachimukai wouldn't even give himself a break from this. Blinded by his desire to gain results, he'd keep going and going-

_'Until he overworks himself.'_

He'd seen it before. The determination, the need to improve by blocking out everything and everyone. He wasn't a stranger to the sight. And he could not allow that to happen.

Before continuing with his own training, Hiroto gives a quick apology for needing this short break. He makes his way across the field, waiting for his chance to approach when the goalie would be free from any oncoming shoots.

"Tachimukai," he calls out.

"Huh? Hiroto…?" The boy blinks, an eye brow raised. "Did you need something from me?"

"Yes. When practice is over, can you come see me?"

Tachimukai hesitates on giving an answer. He tries to avoid the other's gaze while biting at his lips.

"It's important so, please?"

The goalie glances down before towards the line of team members ready to continue on with their practice. Time was ticking and he was in no position to waste any of it. He nods.

"O-Okay."

"Thanks. See you later then." Hiroto replies with a smile.

He departs back to his original position, back to dribbling and passing with a partner. While continuing with his own training, his mind began to think of what they could do. An idea sparks when he recalled the other mentioning his love for a certain dessert. It was a little difficult to hide the smile that was beginning to form.

When practice comes to an end, Hiroto waits patiently for the other boy. He takes this moment to let his body relax. To have this short moment to himself before eyes begin to dart around for that one brunette. They go to the goal post, where he had last been. When he's not there, he tries to spot him from the crowd of team members. And when teal meets blue, he finds a light blush on the goalie's cheek while he tries to make his way towards the forward.

"So, um," he starts once close enough, "what did you need me for…?"

Hiroto's lips pull up into a soft smile. He wasn't about to let anything slip, not even let a hint drop. He only holds a hand out to the other, waiting for it to be taken.

"You'll see. Come with me?"

Tachimukai blinks and stares at the pale hand held before him. He's slow to react, to realize that he has to take his hand. The thought of the forward being put off his sweaty hands bothers him, but he hadn't minded before. So, this time shouldn't be any different.

Rough hands slip into his and immediately he finds warmth when they wrap around them. His smile seems to widen and the goalie can feel his cheeks warming up to such a sight.

Without a moment to lose, Hiroto begins to lead him away from their training ground. They leave Raimon's premises and head out towards the shopping district. Confusion is sprinkled upon the goalie's face, along with curiosity. Blue eyes could only wander about the shops as his hand squeezed the other's.

"Hiroto? Where are we going?"

"Not telling," he hums in a teasing, playful tone.

The goalie thinks to question him again, but decides against it. Hiroto wouldn't ask him to come along for no reason. There had to be one, but he just couldn't think of what. That didn't stop him from trying to guess where they were headed.

Hiroto keeps that smile up on his face as he glances towards the other. He hadn't meant to keep him in the dark, a surprise was better in this situation. While he doubted that Tachimukai would turn him down if he outright told him, the anticipation and curiosity building up would prove as a great distraction, as well as making the end result a little more sweeter.

The two keep walking until they come to the end of the shopping district. Hiroto makes a slow stop, snapping the other boy out of his thoughts. The other bumps into him and has to squeak out an apology before he looks at the shop before them.

When Hiroto looks to him, he sees the goalie's eyes light up instantly. His mouth had dropped slightly, letting out a gasp. The hand holding his was squeezed, in delight he'd presume.

"It's my treat."

"Wait- huh?"

"Come on."

Hiroto lets out a chuckle as he pulls the other in with him. They go up to the counter and place their order. One cookies and cream, the other a rainbow sherbet.

"Y-You don't have to buy mine!" Tachimukai stutters out, letting go of Hiroto's hand as his flail to grab at his wallet. "I have money-"

"It's fine," he replies. "You need the break."

The comment catches the boy off guard. Even with his ice cream handed to him, his mind was left on what he had said, on this kindness pushed onto him.

"I don't…"

"You wanted to continue practicing, right?" Hiroto waits for a sign- a nod. "So, I thought you could use a break. I would have offered to help you train more, but it's more important to take some time to ourselves instead. Besides," a pause as he looks straight at him, "this is something you like, right? I haven't tried this place myself, but I heard from Endou that it's a pretty good ice cream spot."

With one last smile that Hiroto gives him, he then goes to start licking his ice cream, wanting to taste the trio of colors before it could begin to melt.

Meanwhile, Tachimukai is left to stare at him, almost ignoring the ice cream in hand. Only when seeing the other start to eat does he start to have a taste of his own. He feels warm inside. Happy. Surprised. Giddy. And even a little silly for trying to hide his smile behind his ice cream.

"Thank you, Hiroto!" He nearly shouts with a bow of his head. He'd do more, but doesn't want to drop his ice cream.

"No need to thank me. Just go a little more easy on yourself, alright?"

A nervous laugh is let out. "I'll try to…"

Hiroto is content with his response, for now. Even though it was shaky, it was a positive one. He'd do his best, the other wasn't one to go against his word. Now, with that out of the way, something else was on his mind…

"Tachimukai," he takes a step closer to the other, gaining his attention. Blue eyes dart off his ice cream and onto the forward. "Would you mind if I…?"

He doesn't quite finish his question, already acting upon it instead. Hiroto leans over, letting his tongue press against the cold white and cookie part of his ice cream.

Tachimukai's face immediately turns into a dark shade of red. Mouth opens to try and find something to say in reaction to…this. But all he can manage is-

"H-Hiroto?!"

"Hm? Oh, right." Hiroto smiles as if he hadn't just shared an indirect lick with him, holding out his own rainbow flavored ice cream to the other. "You can try mine if you like.

"That's not it…!" Tachimukai whines, flustered. If only he could bury his face into this ice cream to cool off. He knew that he was heating up over this.

"Well, if you want to try it, don't hesitate to ask." Hiroto goes back to licking his own ice cream, leaving the other boy with a red face. His eyes are glued to the spot Hiroto had taken a taste from, wondering how he was going to approach that.

Tachimukai couldn't tell if the other knew what he was doing or not. His face didn't let it show. But either way, it caused his heart to quicken. He just needed to calm down and enjoy this treat. The ice cream tasted more sweeter than usual.


End file.
